


i'll be there for you (but you gotta be there for me too)

by Mystical_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Fluff, Gryffindor Kim Namjoon | RM, Gryffindor Kim Taehyung | V, Hufflepuff Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hufflepuff Park Jimin (BTS), Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, M/M, Park Jimin is a Ray of Sunshine (BTS), Ravenclaw Kim Seokjin | Jin, Slytherin Jeon Jungkook, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Jeon Jungkook, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Rose/pseuds/Mystical_Rose
Summary: Jimin arrived at Hogwarts in his fourth yaer and met a handsome Slytherin from the name of  'Jeon Jungkook'. Come and watch their journey of their relationship slowing developing more and more. From extra DADA classes from Jimin's favorite Slytherin to the Yule Ball date.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer: These aren't the canon BTS hogwarts houses. But, my fanfictions aren't canon anyways so... it doesn't matter! I just- I just think other houses fit Jungkook better than Ravenclaw! ;w;

** The First Encounter **

Jimiin was never sure which house he would get sorted into. Quite honestly, he thought he fit all of them pretty well! He could be in Ravenclaw for his intelligence and creativity, could be Gryffindor for his loyalty, and could _maybe_ , _just maybe (also meaning 1 in a 100 chance)_ that he just might sorted in Slytherin for his ambition and determination. But, he really doubted he would.

There was one house however, which he thought suited him the most.

Hufflepuff.

His mother had told him all about this house. His mother had told him, _you're such a Hufflepuff!_

Little Jimin was not sure what that meant. However, he has gathered enough information (from his parents, mostly) to make him think he might just be a Hufflepuff.

Hardwork. Patience. Loyalty. Fairness. Kindness. Modesty.

Yeah, okay, fine. Jimin is a Hufflepuff.

He has joined Hogwarts when it was supposed to be his fourth year there. He joined late as he had gone to another school before finally reaching Hogwarts.

Jimin only knew two people there from before, Jung Hoseok and Kim Taehyung. Ah, yes, his two best friends ever since childhood. Jung Hoseok was Hufflepuff while Kim Taehyung was a Gryffindor. The boy remembered Hoseok was in hysterics when he found out Taehyung was in Gryffindor. ( _I mean, come on, just how? The Sorting Hat made a mistake for sure!, he remembered Hoseok laughing. Taehyung pouted._ )

Jimin's spiraling train of thoughts were cut by Professor Mcgonagall calling out his name.

\- - -

Jungkook always had an indifferent attitude towards the Sorting Ceremony. _I mean, who watches a bunch of first years be sorted into their houses without being bored?_ The only thing keeping Jungkook from running out the Great Hall would be the food.

Jungkook definitely had the typical Slytherin look. Jet black hair, tall figure and mesmerizing, piercing eyes. Though he felt his Slytherin friend, Min Yoongi, fit the Slytherin look even more.

Jungkook had a small friend group.

_Kim Namjoon, Ravenclaw._

_Kim Seokjin, Gryffindor._

_Min Yoongi, Slytherin._

He also knew a Gryffindor from the name of 'Kim Taehyung'. Or was it Taehyun? He had nothing against the boy, for they literally never communicated. But, for merlin's sake, could he be any louder?

From the corner of his eye, he looked at the crowd of first years. His eyes settled upon a certain blonde-haired boy. There was a streak of pink in his hair.

_Wait, is he a first year? He doesn't look like he is_ , Jungkook thought.

"Yoongi, is that boy a first year?" Jungkook asked, pointing to the blonde-haired boy. It was hard to not immediately notice the boy in the crowd.

"Nah, he's not. I heard Kim (Taehyung) say something about him. He's a fourth year as well," Yoongi explained, taking another bite of the steak on his plate.

So, Jungkook was right.

"Jimin Park," Professor Mcgonagall called out.

\- -

Jimin gulped, nervousness welling up inside him. He slowly stepped out of the crowd, stepping up the steps one by one. He sat down on the chair, as professor Mcgonagall held the sorting hat floating above his hat (not on his head, yet). The boy fiddled with his fingers. Everyone's eyes were laid on him. They watched with eyes glinting in curiosity and wonder. The whispering was audible in the silent hall. The hat now sat on top of Jimin's head. He made eye contact with a certain black-haired Slytherin before looking away. The boy then turned to look at Taehyung and Hoseok. Hoseok was giving an encouraging nod and Taehyung was smiling his special boxy smile.

"Hm, right there," The Sorting hat begun.

"Eh, incredibly witty. What great ambition you have," It continued.

The mutters and murmurs could be heard.

_"That means he's a Gryffindor?"_

_"No way! It said it was intelligent, he must be a Ravenclaw!"_

_"Excuse me, the Sorting Hat said he was ambitious and clever, he is definitely a Slytherin!"_

_"Nah, he must be a Hufflepuff,"_

"Yet, such kindness and patience," The Sorting Hat once again spoke.

"Hm, now where to put you?" It spoke.

There was a Hat stall. It took minutes for the Sorting Hat to decide and deliberate. This was an extremely rare occasion, mind you. Perhaps only occurring every fifty years. It finally decided where to put Jimin.

"You must be in..." The Sorting Hat thought before fully completing its sentence.

"Hufflepuff," It shouted

Jimin felt as if a lot of weight was finally lifted off his chest. The students loudly cheered, especially the Hufflepuff table. He happily stood up from the chair and ran over to the Hufflepuff table. Hoseok hugged him tightly, grinning.

"Let go, I need to breathe!" Jimin choked out, but not without chuckling.

Hoseok laughed as he let go of Jimin. Jimin looked over to Taehyung at the Gryffindor table, pouting. However, as soon as Jimin waved at him in a comforting manner, Taehyung was happy one again.

The Sorting Ceremony, each first year getting sorted into their houses. The Hufflepuffs kept chatting with each other, and Jimin was content with the house he was in. What Jimin did not notice was the brown eyes that kept staring at him with his fixed gaze throughout the ceremony.

\- -

Jimin caught up with the classes quite well, as he already knew how it worked. But, one thing is for sure, he will never stop being amazed by magic. Brilliant thing it is!

Hoseok was the one who helped a lot on his first day there. Jimin loved finally being able to hang out with Hoseok, though he wanted desperately to interact with a certain brunette.

\- -

The night crept in. There was pin drop silence, no murmur or whisper to be heard in the halls. Most of the students were asleep, except the students that were still in the library studying.

Jimin got up from his bed and silently went out of the Hufflepuff common room. Hoseok had already gone out to meet Taehyung, so Jimin was going out alone.

Stumbling, he ran as quietly as he could. Running to the lake, he bumped into somebody. Before seeing who it was, he immediately apologised.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Jimin rambled, rushing to help the other boy.

"It's okay, I'm fine," The deep voice came as he flashed him a smile.

"You're Jimin, right?" The unknown boy questioned.

"Erm, yes," Jimin nodded.

"You?" Jimin asked, looking at the boy.

"Jungkook. Jungkook Jeon," He answered.

Jimin smiled at the boy. He took a look at the Slytherin tie hanging around Jungkook's neck.

"Ah, sorry, my friend is going to hex me if I return late to the Slytherin dorm," Jungkook groaned. Jimin giggled.

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts, hope to see you around," Jungkook shook his hand and waved as he ran towards the Slytherin dorm. Jimin waved back.

\- -


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here ya go, next chapter! :DD

"You're kidding," Hoseok gasped.

"Erm, no. What's the big deal about it anyway!" Jimin exclaimed.

"You're telling me about Jungkook, the Jungkook Jeon?" Taehyung asked.

"Yes," Jimin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What was the big deal?

They were currently seated near a pretty, mystical, and blue river. They were seated on the grass. The night was extremely quiet, only the three boys could be heard. 

"Okay, listen up. Jungkook Jeon is a very, and I mean very, well-known student here in Hogwarts. So very cunning and smart, top Slytherin student in school too. Girls and guys alike fawn over him. Be careful, he's intimidating and cold," Hoseok explained.

Jimin listened intently about this mysterious 'Jungkook'. He took in everything Hoseok had just explained. He wanted to know more about this Jeon. 

"Ok, but, seriously, can we stop talking about this Jungkook the whole time? I regret telling you guys about it," Jimin sighed playfully.

Hoseok and Taehyung nodded in agreement. They continued chatting on and on. The boys rarely got to talk to each other most of the day since they were in different houses and also due to the stress of O.W.L.S . Nighttime was the only time they could sit and chat for hours at end peacefully. 

"I bet I am better than you in Defense Against The Dark Arts," Hoseok teased.

"Nu-uh, I am definitely better," Taehyung responded back, very maturely sticking his tongue out at Hoseok.

Jimin rolled his eyes, there they go again.

"Jimin, who do you think is smarter?" Hoseok said, as him and Taehyung turned his head towards the blonde-haired boy.

Jimin thought as he eyed Taehyung and subtly pointed at him.

"Really?" Hoseok huffed. Taehyung grinned in victory.

\- -

Jimin awoke the next morning, bright and early. He awoke earlier than usual, pretty early and he definitely had time to spare before breakfast started. Though he had mostly caught up with the classes, there was still so much Jimin was yet to learn. He silently creeped out of the Hufflepuff common room. He had already gotten ready.

 _A short trip to the library would not hurt_ , Jimin thought.

Jimin sprinted to where he thought the library was, instead he stood in front of the Hospital Wing. 

"This school is too big," Jimin muttered to himself.

He finally reached the library. The boy walked into the library and checked the shelves for the book he wanted. He went into the 'J' aisle and searched. Jimin's eyes fell upon a certain book which was kept on one of the middle shelves. He grabbed it and stared at the bold golden title written on the cover. 

**ALL ABOUT JINXES AND HEXES**

Yes, this was the book Jimin was looking for. He sat down next to the one of the windows and put the book on the table which was nearby him. Jimin read a bunch of the pages and was astounded by how many there actually were. 

_B_

_BAT-BOGEY HEX: CAUSES THE VICTIM'S BOGIES TO ENLARGE, GROW WINGS AND ALSO ATTACK THE VICTIM_

_E_

_EXPELLIARMUS: USED TO DISARM ANOTHER WIZARD_

_I_

_IMPEDIMENTA: PREVENTS THE VICTIM FROM APPROACHING THE CASTER (BY KNOCKING BACK, TRIPPING, ETC.)_

Those were a few that Jimin came across. As he looked at the a few more pages, a sudden female voice disturbed him.

"Mr. Park, why up so early?" Madam Irma Pince called out.

Jimin looked up from the book on the desk. "Oh, well, thought I could learn a bit more about Jinxes and Hexes before breakfast started,"

"Hm, very well then. Breakfast will start very soon so you should get going," Madam Pince smiled.

"Right, thank you," Jimin got up from his seat, put the book on top of the shelf it used to be on and walked out of the library.

\- - -

The students chattered and chattered as they gobbled up their food. The Hufflepuff table was rather loud, Jimin thought. But, it made Jimin feel more at home. He thoroughly enjoyed interacting with his fellow housemates.

"Quidditch try-outs are going to start from next week," One of the Hufflepuffs spoke, or _Minhoon_ as Jimin figured out his name was.

Hoseok nudged Jimin from the side as he asked, "Are you going to try-out?"

Jimin shrugged. "No, I don't think so. Besides, I'm no good at Quidditch anyways,"

"Yeah, that's a lie right there," Jimin sighed at Hoseok's reply.

"I just don't think I'm fit for it. You and Taehyung are much better at it than me! Aren't you trying out?" Jimin questioned.

"Hm, yeah, I will. Taehyung is too, for the Gryffindor team," Hoseok uttered as he took another bite of his mashed potatoes.

\- - -

"Expecto Patronum!" Jimin voiced, as he tried once again at performing his patronus. However, no luck. No light came out of his wand. Jimin sighed.

"Do you need help?" A voice said. Huh, Jimin recognised that voice from somewhere.

"Oh! Yes," Jimin flushed.

"Well, what are you struggling with?" Jungkook asked.

"I can't seem to perform my patronus. I just can't get to work," Jimin huffed.

"What memory are you using?" The black-haired boy said.

"The time when I was able to perform my first ever spell. It made my parents very happy," Jimin exlpained.

"But did it make you happy?"

Jimin wondered for a while before he answered, "No, it didn't. Not that it did not make me happy, but rather that it does not hold any strong emotion for me,"

"Exactly. You have to think of a memory that makes YOU feel happy," Jungkook replied.

"Think of another happy memory of yours,"

Jimin closed his eyes. What was one of his happiest memories. He thought of his friendship with Taehyung and Hoseok. He thought of how much he adored both of them and how he would die for those two idiots. 

"Expecto Patronum!"

A bright, white light came shining out of Jimin's wand. It started taking the form of a Dapple Grey Stallion. Jimin clapped his hands, he did it! His Hufflepuff friends came up to him, and even a few Slytherins turned their heads to take a look at Jimin's patronus. 

Jimin turned back to Jungkook. "Thanks a lot Jungkook!" Jimin exclaimed.

Jungkook smiled warmly at him. "No problem,"

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am terribly sorry for the slow update! im always really busy but i try to write whenever i can! but, anyways, i hope you liked this chapter ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> ohh guess who got motivated enough to write 1000+ words today :DD
> 
> yeah, GUESS WHAT, this is my first actual attempt at not writing something that is complete garbage. hope ya'll like it (❁'◡'❁)
> 
> p.s: jungkook jeon sounds so weird, like wtf????


End file.
